itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NichijouStar
'''NichijouStar '''is a crossover between Homestar Runner and Nichijou This Segment is from MAD: The Next Generation Season 1, Episode 1: NichijouStar/The Lucky House The Segment is a full movie than just 3 or more minute long segments in the Original MAD Series(Cartoon Network) Summary After their show got Cancelled....Mio and her friends ended up in Free Country, USA were Homestar and his friends lived here. References * Homestar Runner * Nichijou * Ojamajo Doremi * Azumanga Daioh * Two More Eggs * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Eddsworld * Rick & Morty * Spongebob Squarepants * Ed Edd n' Eddy Characters * Mio Naganohara * Yuuko Aioi * Mai Minakami * Hakase * Nano Shinonome * Sakamoto * Manabu Takasaki * Kousuke Oura * Izumi Sakurai * Kana Nakamura * Makoto Sakurai * Haruna Annaka * Tanaka * Principal Shinonome * Tsuyoshi Nakanojou * Ogi * Kenzaburou Daiku * Koujirou Sasahara * Weboshii * Fe-chan * Yoshino Naganohara * Mihoshi Tachibana * Tamamura * Mother Aioi * Ogo * Kimiko * Mi-Chan * Nakanojou's Father * Buddy * Karasu * Oguri Cap * Pyon * Homestar Runner * Strong Bad * The Cheat * Strong Mad * Strong Sad * Pom Pom * Marzipan * Coach Z * Bubs * The King of Town * The Poopsmith * Homsar * Mr.Bland * Señor * The Umpire * Carol * Frank Bennedetto * Painting of a Guy with a Big Knife * The Stick * Wagon Fulla Pancakes * Trivia Time * Bear Holding a Shark * Cinder Block * General Tso's Chicken * Stop Sign * Tire * Lappier * The Announcer * Senor Cardgage * The Sad Kids * Nebulon * Trogdor * Limozeen * Sloshy * Taranchula * Li'l Brudder * Dooble * Doremi * Hazuki * Aiko * Edd Gould * Haruhi Suzumiya * Kyon * Mikuru Asahina * Yuki Nagato * Itsuki Koizumi * Rick * Morty * Spongebob Squarepants Transcript Opening (Scene cuts to the exterior of the Tokisadame Highschool) Mio Naganohara: Great! Now that my Show is Cancelled....What are we gonna do? Yuuko Aioi: Get our show Rebooted in 2018? Mio Naganohara: Nope! Mai Minakami: Get our show dubbed in Adult Swim? Mio Naganohara: Not Really.... Hakase: Oh! Get our show Revamped to Live Action like they do to other Anime? Mio Naganohara: Try Again! Nano Shinonome: Oh! How about a Sequel to our show were we moved to USA? Mio Naganohara: I See....I like that-Wait...What? Hakase: Nano, If we got a Sequel to our show...What kind of State do we wanna move to? New York? California? Minnesota? Oregon? Kansas? Florida? Nebraska? Or... Nano Shinonome: No! Something even better! Mio Naganohara: Wait! Do you want us to move to New York? Nano Shinonome: You mean....Free Country? Mio Naganohara: Oh....That means we are having a Cartoon Crossover like this? Edd Gould: Whenever you say, Missy! (Sips his Cola) Aaahh! Nano Shinonome: I'm not talking about this Edd Boy! I'm talking about this Fictional state Yuuko Aioi: Really? Am I...No seriously! We wanted our Show rebooted and Nobody will stop us! (Scene cuts to Mio Naganohara and her friends in the Fields) Yuuko Aioi: Oh...You have got to be kidding me! Nano Shinonome: Told you It's going to Happen! ???: Welcome to Free Country, Girls! Mio Naganohara: Thank you...Gah! Who are you? Homestar Runner: I'm the Homestar Runner...Hey! You must be the new girls of Free Country, USA! I Can't believe we are getting more girls in our Town! I'm so Exicted! Mio Naganohara: This is getting weird! (Title Card: NichijouStar) Act 1 Act 2 Ending Trivia Gallery